Close To Home
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Basically SMacked fluff, with cases thrown in and most of the other characters as well. Mac and Stella are best friends but can he be there for her when needed the most. When a case hits to close to home can he save her?    They are totally awesome :  xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys Andie here So I know I should be updating my other stories but this one came to me as a dream and I had to write it before I forget It will be a continued story with many chapters though I'm not sure exactly how many I'll write. Anyway the Pairing is Smacked and there will be other characters too. **

**Here it goes… **

Sleeping Beauty 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mac:

The crime lab was quiet for once as Detective Mac Taylor strolled down the corridor to the locker room. Opening he put his spare clothes back into his locker (having used his last set a few days before) Closing his locker he looked around the room and noticed through the meshing on Stella's locker that her handbag was already there. Glancing at his watch he noted the time 6.30am, that was strange Stella rarely got there before him. With a concerned frown he the room and went off in search of his best friend.

Ignoring the fact that her office was dark, he approached the door knocking once, twice, three times before trying the handle. He watched as the door swung open to reveal an empty office. Sighing in frustration he headed to the break room, maybe she'd got in early and was getting coffee. But even as he thought that, he knew it would be unlikely. She usually got coffee on her way in from the shop round the block. The break room was empty and confirmed his suspicions. Frustratedly he turned, decided that she might be in the bathroom, and instead headed to his office intending to wait there for a while before seeking her again. That was the plan until he realised that his office blinds were closed and the lamp was on. As he approached he could see that the door was shut too. He knew that he'd definitely turned the lamp on when he'd left last night and so quickened his steps and halting before pushing the door open and scanning his office for her. He could smell her perfume and knew she'd been there. His chair was pushed back but was vacant and he could see various coffee cups on the windowsill. His desk was littered with paper and as he cast his eyes downwards he spotted something that almost made his heart stop. There sticking out from behind his desk, only barely visible was a females hand that looked incredibly familiar. Fear and adrenaline pushed him into action and he ran towards the desk. There on the floor behind it lay Stella Bonasera sprawled out and face down. Fearing the worst he dropped to his knees beside her and began to shake her gently.

"Stella? She groaned lightly but didn't move and his concern grew. "Stell? Stella?" He roughly shook her now and threw up a silent prayer as she gently turned over and wearily opened her eyes.

"Mac?" Her question was barel above a whisper.

"Yes Stella its me, are you okay?"

Confusion was evident in her eyes and she murmured "I must have fallen off the chair."

He groaned as she gingerly sat up. "Have you been here all night?" He asked as he held out a hand and helped her up, his arm automatically wrapping around her waster as she wavered on her feet.

"I must have fallen asleep" and there it was. She had no denial over not going home, choosing instead to use the opportunity to be frustrated with herself for falling asleep.

"I'm taking you home." He frowned and noticed how she seemed to lean on him slightly more than usual.

"No Mac I'm fine, I just need some coffee."

"No, you've had plenty as it is. You need rest Stella"

"I'm fi…" He cut her off.

"No you're not. You're overtired and emotionally frustrated. You need to go home and rest. If you refuse to listen to me as a friend I will pull rank on you and you know how much I hate that." Looking directly into her eyes he noticed that the confusion he'd seen before had faded and instead her eyes now flashed dangerously at his mention of being boss. She was challenging him and despite the heavy black bags beneath her eyes, she still looked strong and fiery. "I'm serious Stell, its only one day okay? I'm worried about you". He raised his hand to her cheek and she leant into it, her eyes softening as she gave in.

"Okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stella:

Mac was right she decided as he led her out towards the Avalanche. She was very tired and she had definitely been over doing it. She knew she shouldn't have stayed all night but she'd gotten so absorbed in the case that stopping had just seemed impossible.

The case had come in, in the early hours the previous morning. The victim was a young girl of about 15 living in an orphanage. One of the other girls had found her on the floor of her room, beaten to death. The discovered later that day that the poor girl had also been sexually abused. Their main suspect was the priest that lived with the girls and although it seemed too sick to consider, Stella knew it was him, they all did. They had all noticed the smirk on his face as Mac had questioned him, the knowing glances he kept throwing her. At one point she'd bust into the interrogation room screaming obscenities in him in Greek, tears rolling down her face. Flack had grabbed her from behind whilst Mac pushed her out from the front, the three of them had stood briefly outside the room. Mac had raised his hand in concern to wipe her tears away but she had pulled away sharply and shouted "Don't" at him before taking off up the corridor. She wasn't proud of herself, she was losing it, and she knew Mac could tell. The case was just so frustrating; they didn't have enough evidence to prove that the priest had done it. Mac had threatened at one point to pull her from the case but she'd won him over, she was going to nail that bastard. The case was hitting to close to home and that was why she'd been in Mac's office all night going over and over the evidence, sure she'd missed something. The girl deserved justice and the priest deserved to rot in hell.

"Stella?" having been lost in her own little world she hadn't realised that Mac had been holding the truck door open for her. He placed his hand on her arm "We're going to get him Stella". She offered him a smile in return, one that she saved just for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mac:

Having dropped Stella home, Mac headed out to run a few errands before heading back to the lab. He'd given Stella the day off and had taken over being on call and would be taking over her case. They'd gotten into a fight before he'd left Stella's about the workload he was taking on and about being a hypocrite. She'd thrown him out and told him to come back when he was ready to treat her as an adult. He'd never ever seen Stella that made at him and he hated it. The second she'd shut the door in his face he'd heard her let out a heart wrenching sob from the other side. He'd left extremely angry at himself, he'd been trying to help her and in the process he'd hurt her. Sighing and heading back into the lab, he'd barely stepped into his office when his phone blared.

"Taylor"

"Morning" Flacks chipper voice rang out.

"What is it Don?" Mac was impatient and frustrated; a bad combination.

"Good Morning to you to. We have a case."

"Message me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Alright" The young detective answered before hanging up.

Mac walked back out into the corridor and walked straight into Danny.

"Sorry Boss!" Messer chirped.

"Good Morning Danny, I'm of to a scene so you're in charge"

Danny frowned "Where's Stella?"

"I had to send her home, she stayed here all night. I found her unconscious of my office floor this morning. So I took her home to get some rest."

"She okay?" Mac smiled at Danny's concern they really had become a family.

"She will be. She's overdone it" Danny nodded and had begun to walk away when Mac called after him. "Danny?" The younger man turned. "Make sure no one calls Stella okay? We'll handle the case load today. Call me if you need me."

Daniel Messer nodded and Mac departed, checking his phone for the Crime scene address.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stella:

Stella dried her eyes, She'd been laying on her bed for a good hour now. She couldn't sleep, her fight with Mac fresh in her mind.

"_You're such a hypocrite Mac! Stop treating me like I'm a baby. I can look after myself"_

"_Clearly you can't Stella." _

"_Get out."_

"_What?" _

"_GET OUT!" _

"_Stella…?"_

"_Get OUT!" She pushed him towards the door, furious tears running down her face. The pained look in his eyes didn't quiet cancel out the concern and regret. _

"_Okay I'm going. I'm sorry Stella, God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it" and with those as his last words he regrettably left._

She was still so tired but she couldn't sleep being mad at him, knowing things weren't okay between them. Standing up she made her decision.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mac:

"What have we got Flack?" Mac asked quietly as they walked up to the old building. He could see him scrutinising his face in concern but he waved it off.

"Sweepers came in this morning to check it was clear, it's due to be demolished next week. Anyway one of them found this" He gestured to the scene in front of them. They'd entered an old lounge to find a young woman; naked and handcuffed to a broken radiator. The poor woman had clearly been beaten, her body littered with bruises. Mac couldn't see her face, her head was hung, and blonde curls hid her from view. Her curls reminded him slightly of the brunette that was currently furious with him and he felt a pang at that thought.

"Do we have a name?"

"Afraid not, no one recognised her and this place has been searched from top to bottom, no ID" Flack Sighed.

"Hopefully her DNA will enlighten us" Pulling on a pair of latex gloves he slowly raised her head. She had been beautiful, he noticed sadly. Lowering her head once more, he touched the pool of blood beneath her. The liquid dripped off of his gloved finger as he pulled away "She hasn't been here long, it hasn't dried"

Mac and Don stayed at the scene for another hour, Mac processing and Don questioning. With one last sigh he ordered everything back to the lab including the body.

Hopping into the truck he headed back to the lab himself. Exiting the elevator he headed for the break room to grab some coffee whilst he waited for the evidence to arrive, He expected it wouldn't be much longer. What he wasn't expecting however was the Curly haired brunette sat on a stool next to the coffee machine.

"I'm sure I took you home and ordered you to take the day off." He sat opposite her and poured himself a coffee.

She was nursing her own coffee mug between her hands and her voice was laced with exhaustion and pain when she spoke. "I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I was such a bitch Mac"

"I'm the one who's sorry Stella"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "Thank you for caring" Her breathe so close to his neck was causing embarrassing reactions in his body. God he loved this woman, everything about her. If only he could tell her.

They sat there for a while wrapped in that embrace, her breathing slowed and he realised with a smile that shed fallen asleep. Abandoning their coffee he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her towards his office. He laid her down on the couch and slipped the blanket on top of his cabinet over her.

"Sleep well Stella" Her murmured and kissed her forehead before leaving to examine evidence.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_**A/N: Well that's my first chapter done. What did you think?**_

_**Read and review please!**_

_**Andie **_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again all, How are we? I know once more that I should be updating my other stories and I will in due time. But For now have some more of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York or the CSI's. I do own The victims name though (cause I made it up) I also don't own the victims address, I picked it at random.

Selena 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Stella:**

It was quiet, Stella noted as she roused herself from her slumber. She could tell where she was without even opening her eyes because his scent was everywhere; she was quite clearly in his office on his couch although her mind drew blanks when she attempted to recall just how she got there. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to see her best friend sat at his desk reading something in front of him. Silently she watched him for a few moments before his voice made her startle in surprise.

"Good Morning" He hadn't looked up once from his piece of paper.

"How did you know I was awake?" She laughed gently and it felt good. It seemed to have been a while since she'd done that.

"I could feel you watching me Stell"

Oops Caught red handed there, she felt herself blush scarlet with embarrassment. He seemed to mistake this though as he frowned at her concerned. "Stel, are you okay?" He stood up and walked towards her as she sat up.

"How's the case going? Have we got that son of a bitch yet?" She frowned; the determination seeped into her eyes.

"No, but we're close" He sat down gently on the couch next to her. Pulling her into his arms he embraced her, she sighed but didn't lean into him. "Maybe I should take you home" Realizing the implications he was the one to flush scarlet and tried to cover his mistake "so you can get some sleep"

"Detective Taylor are you trying to seduce me?" She turned to him and winked. She was tired of all the flirting that always happened between them. Mac would never like her like that though, she had to start facing that but she knew that a little bit of harmless fun never hurt anyone. Pulling away she stood up and walked towards his office door.

Glancing back at him she noticed the smirk as he replied "I wasn't but would you mind if I did?" Shock overwhelmed her, was he actually flirting back and implying that? Did she now just leave or did she stay? Making her decision she walked back towards him slowly. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear.

"No but maybe next time Taylor" Pulling away and winking at him she left the office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Mac: **

She was so close he could smell her perfume and feel her breathe on his neck. He was certainly feeling hot and bothered right now. Stella Bonasera could be a tease if she wanted and god he knew it. A part of him was incredibly proud yet embarrassed at his flirting with her. He couldn't help it. For years there'd been a growing attraction between them and he was finding it difficult to control his impulses. The small touches, the hugs and the kisses. Mac Taylor had never lost control but with Stella? He wasn't sure how much more he could take; he was after all a man.

Standing up, he headed back over to his desk. A ringing filled the air the second he sat down and he sighed.

"Taylor"

"Mac, we've got another body"

"Where?"

"Its… the orphanage Mac. The bastards done it again"

"I'll be right there"

Snapping his cell shut, he suddenly noticed the Brunette standing in his doorway.

"Back so soon?" He smirked at her. She smiled before stepping in and shutting the door. Nodding towards his phone she asked.

"A new case?"

"Yes but I want you and Lindsay to take over the one I was working on." She stepped closer now, her interest piqued.

"Why?"

"Its another one at the orphanage Stell" He frowned as her face screwed up in anger.

"I KNEW IT WAS HIM, he's done it again. We have to get him Mac, we have to. Let me work the case." He stood up as she strolled to his desk.

"No"

"Mac!"

"I said No Stella, I'm sorry." He watched the emotions flitter across her face; anger, sadness and finally nothing. With a cold look she turned and walked towards the door.

"Fine." He tone was cold and he flinched at the word just as his office door slammed shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Stella:**

Stepping into the elevator with a sigh she pushed the button for Autopsy. She knew she was wrong for getting so angry with Mac, she just wanted to prove this man guilty. He'd hurt yet another young girl and if they couldn't prove it this time who knew how many more there could be. Taking a deep breath she focused on her 'new' case. A young female found in an abandoned building. Identity and COD unknown. Going over the details in her head she started to calm down and was composed enough to allow a slight smile at the gentlemen that entered the lift as the doors opened. Stepping out she pushed her way through the doors and walked up to Sid who was standing next to the body of the young woman.

"Hello Stella" Sid smiled when he noticed her there.

"Hey Sid, what have you got for me?" clipping his glasses back over his eyes her began to gesture over parts of the body.

"This lady was severely beaten, she has several broken ribs, a broken wrist, several fractures to the spine and several abrasions to the thighs." Sid sighed loudly "As if that wasn't enough I also noticed a bruise suggesting internal bleeding on the back of the skull"

"Was that the Cause of Death?" Stella took a good look at the poor woman now she was close. The bruises from the handcuffs were noticeable as were several others across her body.

"No, when I turned her over to examine the bruising on the skull I found this" He turned the body over gently and pointed to the base of the neck.

"She was shot?" She asked gently, a slight surprised tone to her voice.

"Yes multiple times" Now she could see more wounds to the back, at least five she counted off. "But this was the fatal one" He indicted the base of the neck again. The angle showed the bullet track went through her neck upwards and into her brain.

"No exit wound?"

"No, which means our bullet may still be in there" He gently laid the woman back down.

"Thank you Sid" She called as she headed back towards the doors. Stepping back into the elevator she pressed the button for 35th floor. She leant back against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. She felt pity for the young woman; beaten and then shot? The crime was definitely full of anger and passion. As the doors open She opened her eyes and stepped out. Lindsay suddenly appeared next to her.

"I got an ID on our vic" She took the file from the young girl and flicked through it, Lindsay carried on talking "Selena Broomfield, 25 years old lived at 201 West 85th Street Manhattan. She was reported missing by her fiancé 2 days ago"

"Well done Lindsay lets go check it out"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter! Also sorry for the delay! 3

R&R please

Andie xx


End file.
